


Priscilla's Idea

by Missy



Category: Something Bad - Miranda Lambert ft. Carrie Underwood (Song)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love Undercover, First Kiss, Humor, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's Bonnie's idea to pose as a married couple.Everything else that happens is kind of Priscilla's fault.Kind of.





	Priscilla's Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorata/gifts).



It was Bonnie’s idea to play a married couple, which meant wearing enormous heels and an even bigger wig. Priscilla laughed a lot, tossing her big red head of hair back and sipping champagne while cozying up to the art dealer they were trying to charm out of a million dollar Picasso. Priscilla did her part by placing a flirty hand on Bonnie’s shoulder, running her fingers through Bonnie’s fleecy dark wig. 

The kiss was Priscilla’s idea.

Afterwards, she expected Bonnie to be pissed. Instead, she pressed Priscilla against the wall, giddily. 

All the kisses after that were Bonnie’s idea.


End file.
